


Batting Cages

by Lilly_C



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the therapy/therapist challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Batting Cages

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the therapy/therapist challenge.

Casey checked her scorecard as she exited the batting cages. “Not bad. Need to improve though,” she muttered to herself.

“Huang’ll have you strapped to a gurney in Bellevue before you know it,” Elliot joked.

Handing her sports bag to him, she chuckled. “I don’t need my head shrinking.”

Elliot sat on the wooden bench between the lockers. “It might help Case, talking to someone about it.”

“I talk to you El, that’s enough.”

“At least consider a therapist, for when it gets too much.”

Casey groaned at him. “You’re getting as bad as Liv. Drop it El, I’m fine.”


End file.
